matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Nuclear Sniper Rifle
* * * * H-Bomb * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 15.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *39 (post-13.5.0) *Combat level: 17|fire_rate = 77|capacity = 16 (max 160)|mobility = *110 *11 (weight) *65 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = Perfect|cost = 999 |level_required = 32}} The Nuclear Sniper Rifle is the Sniper weapon by MatthewGo707. It is a nuclear version of the Impulse Sniper Rifle]]. Appearance TBA Strategy It has devastating damage, low fire rate, Average capacity and good mobility. Tips *This weapon's projectiles possesses a large explosion radius, so try firing this weapon in narrow or cramped corridors to kill enemies. Not to mention, the radiation left behind will also prevent enemy players from making an approach. Be careful as you can suicide via explosion and radiation. *This gun's blast radius is extremely massive. *DO NOT TRY TO ROCKET JUMP WITH THIS WEAPON. At levels 27-38, this weapon will take out all of your armor and a huge chunk of your health if shot at one's self. *Use this long range as this weapon has the massive blast radius (50 times the standard explosion by Premium weapons), considering its feature. *This can wipe out ANYONE in a single shell. *It has a scope. It can be use for snipe the enemy. *Its mobility is not too good, making it not suitable for running around. *If you did not have a Resurrection gadget, brace yourselves, you would die along with other players instantly. *It can instant kill all bosses in Hard mode, so use this as your advantage. *You cannot reload in Multiplayer unless you get killed. *However, you can still reload in Singleplayer modes (Arena and Campaign) but you could hold up to three reserve shells. *This is godly in Arena as you can instant kill all enemies in the higher wae. *This weapon can kill all people no matter where they are and how far they are. *It has instant travel time. *This is best used with Jetpack due to the unbelievably massive blast radius. *Fire it at a player's feet. The player will die from the explosion due to its massive range. **If they are able to evade the explosion, they can still be killed from the leftover radiation on the ground. *Because of the weapon's high efficiency, try using this against players who use the Battle Mech or Demon Stone, as it will deal high damage to these transformations, and the radiation will also finish them off if they don't move fast enough. **This also works for Robot Samurai users, but be careful since the samurai is much more mobile. Fortunately though, the massive blast radius can defeat the Robpt Samurai's fleeing strategy. Counters *Pair with the Resurrection gadget, but beware of pool of radiation it emits in large maps. *When its projectiles explodes, it leaves a massive pool of radiation, so make sure to stay away from where the Nuclear Grenade detonates. **The radiation is very lethal and is able to kill even a maxed armor player easily if they're not careful. **This radiation is also able to kill the person who threw the grenade, so attempt luring them into the pool of radiation. Firing Sound *Eva's Theme *Nuclear-themed Aftermath on certain maps after explosion *Pool Party/Night Pool **Everything is in shambles and disrepair. Ashes are everywhere. Garnet-colored sky can be seen. Buildings are gone as a result of the explosion. Multiple debris can be seen in many locations. *D-Day **Tanks are completely covered in ash. Debris are everywhere. Cave-ins are evident. Ships are totaled. Garnet-colored sky is present above. Warehouses as a background are turned into ruins. *Space Station **Everything is in colossal disrepair. The drilling equipment is rusted and that it no longer spins. The space station is left with debris and falling towers. Bridges linking between two lands are severed. *Two Castles **Garnet-colored sky is present. Castles are in totsl disrepair. Status are in disrepair and is covered with black texture. Drawbridges are destroyed and fires are everywhere. Castle walls are severely damaged as a result of the blast *Paradise Resort **The entire island is totally destroyed. The lighthouse was collapsed. The ships are gone. The same goes for the trees. The Paradise Resort building is in shambles. Multiple debris and pits are everywhere *Area 52 Labs **Everything is in severe disrepair. The tank is demolished and rusted. The gates as an entrance/exit is destroyed. The guardhouse is totslly demolished into the pile debris partially blocking the pathway. The two compartments are destroyed as well. *Emperor's Paalce **All temples are completely wiped out, as does its interiors. The wall surrounding the palace is reduced to ashes. The garnet-colored sky can be seen. *Mining Camp **All vehicle equipments disappears into thin air. The living trailer is also disappeared. The cave has the walls and ores covered with ashes. The walls surrounding the play area is destroyed. *Heaven Garden **All trees are gone into thin air. The Greek-like temple is covered with ash as a result of radiation. The fences as well are costed with ashes. The bridges are destroyed. The tables and chairs disappear into thin air. The gsrnet-colored sky is evident. *Christmas Town **All buildings are gone. The garnet-colored sky can be seen. *North Pole **The house-like structure is completely destroyed. The vehicles are gone. The Doppler rsdar is gone. Everything that remains untouched are covered in ashes. The garnet-colored sky can be seen. *Mafia Cottage (formerly "Mansion") **The house is in permanent disrepair. Roofs are detroyed. Debris are everywhere. Stairs are destroyed. The brick walls are covered in ash. *Warehouse Assault **All warehouses are in total disrepair. Everythinf is covered in ash and vehicles are gone. *King of the Hill **The building-like top is completely demolished. The above is covered with garnet-colored sky. *Parkour City 3018 **All segments of the city in the said maps are in total disrepair. The neons are gone. *Block Crash **The arena is turned into rubbles. All destructible plstforms are gone. *Pirates! **The two ships are in disrepair. Fires are everywhere in those ships. The island is completely wiped out of player's sight. *Cargo Ship (Big Barge) **The ship is in complete wreck. The container boxes are covered in ashes. The passenger driver cab is totally destroyed. The sky is replaced with garnet color. *Siege **The castles are in ruins. The sky is dark-red. The bridges are destroyed. *Toy Factory **Everything is in total disrepair. The blades that are used to kill enemies are unusable. *Nuclear City **All buildings and vehicles disappear into thin air, and the sky is covered with red dust. *Silent School **The school is in total disrepair. Destroyed walls are everywhere and the sky is red. *Christmas Dinner **The entire map is completely wiped out (due to the weaker substance that was used to build the area). The entire foods and houses are wiped out. *Colosseum **The surrounding bleachers and closed gates are destroyed, as was the wooden bridge. *Anti's Life **The entire setting is completely gone. The sky is turned into a red dust. *Parkour City **The buildings are left with totally destroyed walls. The construction crane is entirely gone. The sky is turned into red dust. *Sky Islands **The trees are gone, as does the bridges and the tree houses. Everything are covered in ashes. *White House **The White House is in total disrepair. Multiple debris are everywhere in the hallway, even to the point of blocking the passageway. The surrounding buildings in the background are in severe disrepair, some of which have collapsed. Trivia *It is a direct nuclear remodel of the Eva and Impulse Sniper Rifle. *This is the first sniper weapon to featuee the H-Bomb attribute. *It is the most expensive of all gem and sniper weapons, costing the hefty 999 . Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Radiation Category:H-Bomb Category:Remixed